Over The Moon Harry Potter FanFiction
by cap.jackiesparrow
Summary: My name is Theodore Remus Lupin. But call me Teddy. I'm a metamorphmagus, like my mum. And a werewolf, like my dad. This year, everything's changing. Sophie and James finally hooked up. All the younger kids I know are falling in love. And then there's me, who still hasn't asked out the one I love after 7 years. Victoire Weasley.


Over The Moon Chapter One The Sorting Ceremony

I heard my name being called by the headmaster.  
Lupin, Teddy! Good luck bro! Remember, Gryffindor all the way! Silence, Potter! There s a guy actually called Potter Silence? Parents must be wacko. I could hear my best friend James all the way from where the Sorting Hat was. Hearing his little wisecrack made me laugh loudly in front of the whole school, earning me some weird looks.  
Aren t I brilliant with first impressions?  
I could hear the murmurs from the Sorting Hat as it was slowly placed on my head.  
Hmm... you re a cheeky one, just like your father. You re also courageous and loyal. I know exactly where you ll fit in. I waited in silence as he paused for the dramatic effect.  
GRYFFINDOR! I could hear all the cheers from the Gryffindors as a grin spread across my face. I ran to the Gryffindor table and sat down.  
WELL DONE, MATE! YOU RE IN WITH THE LIONS! , James shouted from across the room.  
Everyone around me started congratulating me.  
It was really weird.  
Congrats Lupin! Welcome to the team! Good to have a mini Marauder taking after his father! You ll love our common room! SILENCE! , shouted Professor McGonagall, otherwise known as Minnie.  
Where is that bloody bloke? He s holding up the line! , James shouted back.  
The whole school started laughing and giggling.  
Eventually everyone calmed down after endless shouting from Minnie.  
After a couple more sortings, including James, the last person was called.  
Weasley, Victoire! Woo! Go Torie! WILL YOU PLEASE BE SILENT, POTTER!? Of course Minnie, anything for you. Smirks appeared all around the Gryffindor table.  
As I stared at the beautiful Victoire Weasley, I couldn t help but get lost in her eyes.  
She s part bloody Veela! No one can resist looking.  
Anyway, as I continued to look deep through her ocean coloured eyes that she possessed, I didn't even notice when the Sorting Hat shouted,  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
Cheers erupted around me and then there was me, just staring like a bloody statue.  
"What? Scared of Torie all of a sudden?"  
"Shut it Potter, I can't help it. She's part Veela for Merlin's sake!"  
"Buuut..."  
"But what Potter?"  
"But it doesn't help when you're falling for her." James gave me a cheesy wink and ran to hug Torie.  
I didn't even bother. I was too lost in her eyes.  
"Hey Loopy, you alright?"  
"He's fine Torie, Loopy's just being loopy."  
"Shut it, Potter. I will not hesitate to..."  
"FOR GOODNESS SAKES, CHILDREN, SHUT UP!"  
My threat was interrupted by loud shouting from Minnie.  
"Boy, does she have a temper. Must be that time of month for her."  
Laughter filled the Great Hall. Everyone but Minnie had smiles on their faces.  
"James, Minnie can't have periods, she's too old.", a Hufflepuff girl shouted.  
Minnie sighed, "I'm not very pleased to be doing this, but I'll be seeing you in detention tonight, Mr.  
Potter."  
A frown replaced James' smile. I felt sorry for him, having detention on his first day at Hogwarts.  
He's definitely a mini Marauder.

I saw a hand wave over my face.  
"Yoo-hoo! Loopy! Hello!", Torie called.  
I realized I had been staring into space.  
I must seem like Luna Lovegood's kid, being dreamy and all.  
"Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry Torie.", I rushed to say.  
"Don't be. Sitting through one of Minnie's lectures is worse than listening to one of Uncle Harry's stories from 'back in the day'", she replied.  
I saw James' face fill with threat.  
"I find Dad's stories fascinating! If you actually listened, they're really funny."  
Torie scoffed.  
"Yeah, like almost getting killed by Voldemort when he was one and then having to deal with him all throughout his time at Hogwarts is what you call 'funny'", she retorted.  
I heard a soft voice pipe up.  
"Can we please not talk about... You-Know-Who? It makes this place seem depressing."  
That my friends is Sophie Longbottom. She's the daughter of Professor Longbottom (our Herbology teacher and Luna Lovegood, editor of the Quibbler.  
She's inherited her dad's fear of Voldemort and Death Eaters. We can't really talk about the Wizarding Wars when she's around because otherwise she'll get upset.  
"Sorry Soph, slipped out of my mouth. It's sort of hard NOT to talk about them when you're part of the Potter-Weasley clan.", Torie spoke in a caring voice.  
"You can join my clan! I have a whole bunch of other things to talk about in the Lupin... uhh... club of one."  
I flashed a grin at her. She gave me a sad smile.  
I knew she was thinking the same thing too.  
Her grandparents and my parents had been murdered by Death Eaters. Professor Longbottom always talked about his grandparents when he came around for visits. It's really sad.  
A tear rolled down Sophie's cheek. Torie hugged her while Minnie spoke.  
"As I was saying before, to students old and new, welcome to Hogwarts! Shortly after eating, you will all be lead to your dorms by your houses' Heads and Prefects. But for now, children, dig in!"  
With a flick of her wand, food appeared on the table.  
James face filled with excitement.  
"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!", James shouted.  
Let's just say he LOVES his food.  
"MR. POTTER, THAT'S DOUBLE DETENTION!"  
"Aw, come on!", James whined.  
"Haha, fail.", Torie said.  
She loves to what she calls 'appreciate someone's misfortunes'.  
I'm surprised she's not in Slytherin.  
"Shut it, Weasley, I could easily frame you into getting triple detention."  
"Like you'd even bother, lazy arse."  
"WILL YOU GITS JUST SHUT UP! I'M SICK OF YOU GUYS ALWAYS ARGUEING!", I shouted.  
They both tried to give me reassuring smiles, as if trying to say that they wouldn't anymore.  
I don't think a mouth full of chewed up chicken is reassuring.

********** 


End file.
